


Sometimes It Just Sucks

by flickawhip



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 07:29:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4951804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A/N: Written mostly because these two being adorable is my favourite thing ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes It Just Sucks

"Adore..."

Dela all but drops her bag, moves to hug the girl, not caring that people could be watching, Adore is upset and much as this is still a competition she can't stand seeing the girl's eyes fill with tears. 

"Honey, it's okay..."

"Dela."

Adore exhales her name and it sounds almost like a prayer, the girl clings to her, buries her face in her neck and just sobs. Dela strokes the girl's back, waiting, quietly humming and reassuring the girl it was all okay. Adore doesn't let go for a long time and Dela smiles slightly when the girl finally exhales and straightens up, her voice soft. 

"Thanks Dela..."

"Anytime Mermaid."


End file.
